Cold And Dark
by LDrops
Summary: Despite having defeated Pitch Black and having kids all around the world believing in him, Jack Frost simply doesn't feel complete. What if he missed something unbelievable? What if it was his biggest fear, but his biggest strength at the same time? What if... he missed half of himself?
1. The night is waiting (Shade's POV)

**AN1: Please excuse me for this pitifully short chapter! The next one will be a bit short too, but I swear I'll get you longer chapters after that ^^' And please don't judge me, its my first fanfic :3**

Intolerable hunger that made me want to eat anything given. A thirst that would make me drink my own blood if I was given the opportunity. An oppressing heat that made me sweat all the time. The loneliness that ironically never left me "alone". But the hardest of them all was pain. A terrible, strong, constant pain. Flowing like water, piercing the center of my chest like a needle, but causing sufferance a thousand times greater, a stream of Power at its purest state was flying to a recipient, where my "host" would come every once in a while and refill it for his own use. I watched it flow. It was good looking, though. It was glimmering black, at the same time liquid and ethereal. I was proud of seeing my power, like if it was really the last thing I could hold on to. Of course I didn't like a bastard like him using MY power for things that I reprimand, like doing harm, but what did you expect me to do, exactly? Escape? I was handcuffed and the ceiling was too low for me to stand up. Plus, my wrists were a wreck. I stared at them, They had cuts everywhere, some were scars, others were bruises, and some were still bleeding. I had been pulling on the handcuffs so hard and for so long, only in the miserable tiny hope of breaking them, that I managed to hurt myself. You would have guessed it already: my jailer didn't really want me to move, as he feared it would maintain my body on a decent fitness level. This dumb ass really thought it would let my muscles "freeze" and prevent me from staying strong and able to run and fight. What Mr Genius didn't know, because he never tried this before, was that the physical state of spirits can't be altered in any way. I'm already dead, how could you even expect me to starve to death, or become weak? It all depends on my power and mental state.

* * *

Oh, but I forgot to introduce myself! What an idiot...

My name is Jack. Jack Overland Shade, to be really precise.

Have you ever heard of me? I'm the spirit of the Night, although I am not a Guardian. For some weird reason I'm stronger in winter. And cold makes me regenerate from wounds faster, which is why my jail is hot as hell. My powers are literally darkness (I don't get why people represent it as bad, aren't I a good guy?), which is why I was imprisoned. I think you guessed who locked me away. Yup, that sick crazy bastard of Pitch Black. Actually, he wouldn't be able to do a lot of things without me. I mean, he uses my powers to corrupt the magnificent Dream Sand into some Nightmare Sand or whatever this ripoff is called, to create his Nightmares (that he should really stop using), and to cast darkness things in general (because he's jealous of my powers and my style). Without me he would be lost.

* * *

But I still need to get out of here. I am in a really bad position, but I keep myself informed. And I heard a lot these days. And I am patiently waiting, here, locked in Pitch's lair in the North Mountains, for the winter to come, the time when nights grow longer, and when my powers are at their strongest, to try and escape from him. I now know what his place looks like, thanks to a Nightmare whose mind I managed to read through my essence of darkness. How did I do that? Well it took about a year, but I've had plenty of time here. I began by controlling my darkness essence, and the controlling this essence directly in a Nightmare. This is also how I keep myself informed.

I also managed to understand how to crash the system that drains my essence for Pitch, and when the time has come, I'll disable it and move on to the rest of my plan. As soon as I'll be outside, I'll hide for a while, till I'm strong enough to take on Pitch and avenge myself. But I still need the winter to come, and in six months things might change. Let's hope for a miracle to happen.

Because at the first occasion, I'll escape and Pitch Black will suffer my wrath. I won't take pity of him. When the moment as come, I will rise from my ashes and avenge from what Pitch made me live. Till now, I will remain in the dark, waiting for my time to come…

**AN2: I didn't replace Jack Frost! He is still there and coming in the next chapter, don't worry :p And there will be some Jelsa later on (but hey, we need somewhere to begin with, right?)**

Update: I changed the chapter a bit sorry for that, but you don't have to reread it :) Bye and stay cool guys :D


	2. The storm is coming (Frost's POV)

**AN: I'm sorry for this lame chapter, but here it is ^^' Its a bit longer than the last one to compensate for the last one :')  
To clear up things a bit: Jack Frost is still there, but I can't tell the story more clearly or I will spoil it, but enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm on the peak of a gigantic mountain._

_As far as I can see, there is snow everywhere, covering the land in a beautiful white cloak. It is dark. Not surprising, it's the middle of the night. I can't see the moon. It's hidden under black clouds. I walk around barefooted, like I always do. I don't even itch to the freezing cold._  
_ Why would I? I'm the spirit of winter, after all._  
_ I was walking down the side of the mountain when, suddenly, I hear a creepy, low whisper:_  
_ "Jack…" Says the voice, filled with evil and darkness "Come closer…" _  
_Another voice, bright and pure like the snow on the first day of snow, rises:_  
_ "Jack, don't. Stay where you are!" Says the voice of what seems to be… him? _  
_"Don't you want to save him Jack?" Says the whisper "Do you want to save yourself, Jack?"_  
_ "Who is he? Who are you?" I ask._  
_ "Jack, don't tell me you forgot me! It has only been a year, Jack; you can't forget your fears like that!"_  
_ My eyes widen:_  
_ "No…"_  
_ "Do you remember yet?" Says the voice. _  
_"No, it's impossible!" I say, in awe "You were… you were destroyed by… by your own minions!"_  
_ "But you said it, Jack. It was my own minions that tried to destroy me! MY minions!" Says the voice, coming from… behind me._  
_ I froze. Don't. Look. Behind. You. Jack. Don't turn around. But I can't resist it. I slowly look behind me. _  
_Him. I stare into eyes with the colour of gold._  
_ Pitch Black._  
_ "Yes, Jack! I'm back!" Pitch says, smiling in a terrifying way "And you cannot stop me, this time!"_  
_ "Why is that?" I answer, trying to stay calm._  
_ "Because I know your weaknesses! With you taken down, I can easily defeat the rest of the Guardians!" Answers Pitch, almost shouting the last part._  
_ "It's impossible!" I said._  
_ "It is. After all, I can see your worst nightmares, can't I?" Says the Boogeyman as he disappears into the shadows… _  
_And then, everything vanishes. _  
_I start falling, and for some reason, I can't fly. _  
_I see the ground… It's coming closer… And closer… And… _  
_Black out.  
_

* * *

__I wake up, sweating heavily.  
Why did I choose to sleep THIS night?  
Maybe it's only a nightmare?  
But… Guardians don't have nightmares, usually. I needed to talk to North.  
Wait! Did I say who I was? Well, I'll do it quickly. I'm Jack, Jack Overland Frost, the Spirit of Winter, and Guardian of Fun.  
Okay let's go on.

I dashed up the stairs of the North Pole's Palace, till North's office.  
"North!" I say "I had a nightmare!"  
"Hello, Jack." He answers, with a heavy Russian accent "How was your night?"  
"North, did you hear what I said?" I reply, breathing heavily.  
"No, what did you say?" North answered, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"I had a _nightmare_, North!" I almost yelled the last sentence.  
North dropped his cup, letting it crash on the ground.

"What?!" He said loudly "Can you say that again?"  
"I had a nightmare, North." I repeated.  
"I will get the others."He said.  
We were all rounded up.

"What's the matter? I hope it's important, I have some eggs to paint!" Bunny said.  
It's true. Easter was in a month, and Bunny was really busy.

"Jack had a nightmare." Said North.  
The room went silent.

"What kind of nightmare have you had, Jack?" Said Tooth, Sandy gesturing his incredulity.  
Sandy couldn't talk, so he created sand images that hovered above his head.  
I told them everything.

"Pitch is back, there is no doubt. It was only a matter of time." Bunny said "After all, Pitch is already dead, he can't be killed again."  
"And when were you guys going to tell me that kind of things?" I said.  
"We assumed you know, Jack!" Tooth said, calmly "You've been around for hundreds of years!"  
Sandy nodded.  
"Well, you know what he said…" I said "He knows my weaknesses. He probably knows yours too…"  
They were thinking… Suddenly, North spoke. "We could… we could cut the source of his powers…"  
"How would you do that?" Tooth said "You know we only know the past positions of his source!"  
"Can you guys explain me?" I said.  
They looked at me, suddenly aware I was here, like if they forgot me for an instant.

"Well, Jack, you see, Pitch's powers don't come from him. We can cut his powers from his source." Bunny said.  
"Wait, what? So his powers come from an artifact?" I said "Kind of like me?"  
"No, Jack…" Tooth said. "His powers come from a Spirit, like you and me. The Spirit of Night, to be precise. He's…"  
North gave Tooth a weird look. She stopped talking.

"And how do you plan on getting the guy back?" Bunny said, speaking to North.  
"Manny gave me something… Something that will allow us… to go back in time" Said North.  
"What?!' I said, along with Bunny and Tooth. Sandy looked surprised.  
"I never told anybody because I felt it wasn't the right moment" North said.  
"I'm not sure I understand everything, and I'm not sure I want to" I said "But I want to know where and when we are going."  
They looked at me.

"Jack, I think its better if only you are going…" Said North.  
"But… But why?" I answered, surprised.  
"Because we can't all be gone." Said North "Plus, it's Spring. There is no Winter to take care of."  
"Okay, but when and where am I going?"  
There was a silence, like if they were thinking…

"The best moment would be…" North said "Arendelle, the day of the Incident"  
"But that gives Jack only a few hours…" Said Tooth, Sandy nodding his approval.  
"Yes but Jack's powers will be at their finest!" Argued Bunny.  
"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.  
"Well, Jack, in Arendelle, there was once someone like you, who could control ice and snow." Said North.  
"Like… Me?" I asked, not knowing what to say.  
"Yes. The Snow Queen." Said Tooth "But she feared here powers."  
"They got out of control" Added Bunny "And she froze the kingdom of Arendelle."  
Sandy added some images. It was impressing. That Snow Queen was surely powerful!

"And when that happened, the Spirit of Night was at Arendelle, in the North Mountain, which is right in Arendelle, trapped in a cave." North explained.  
"That sounds a lot like my dream." I said pensively…  
"Maybe that's what Pitch wanted you to see…" Said Tooth, worried.  
We stopped and evaluated the situation for a while.

"Anyway, we need to stop Pitch, and that seems the best way of doing so…" Said Bunny.  
"He's right" I said "It's not like we have a choice."  
"Well then" Said North "Are you ready?"  
"Yes" I affirmed, shaking a bit.  
"Good luck there, mate." Said Bunny.  
"Good luck, Jack" quietly said Tooth.  
Sandy raised his thumb. I smiled.  
"You'll be fine." Said North. "See you right after, boy."  
North threw a glass sphere, filled with smoke twirling around in different colors. It exploded and formed… A kind of portal to somewhere green and luxurious.  
"Let's go…" I said to myself, and quickly stepped into the portal.  
I lost my sense of… Everything.

* * *

A second right after I was there. I could see in a distance a castle, with a gigantic crowd coming there. Was there some kind of event? Maybe some marriage or something like that? I walked down the side of the hill where I ended up. It was pretty, here… There were a lot of trees. Why did I walk? Because I needed to get a look on the place. Obviously it was before the incident, so I could get a sight of the place before that the Snow Queen froze everything to solid ice. It all depended on her. I only had a couple of hours to save the Spirit of Night and go back to present. About that… where were my magic time portals spheres?

North forgot to give me some.

* * *

**AN2: Hope you liked this X) Feel free to leave a review if I need to do things better or if you just want to say something nice, you know! And don't worry, next chapter will have action!**


End file.
